Bain du soir
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Alors qu'il rentrait de sa ronde avec Krokmou, le besoins de prendre une douche s'était fait sentir, mais voila que Kranedur lui réservait une surprise. TuffCup ! Cadeau pour Julia Lutecia. légèrement hot.


_**Heeeeeey!  
**_ _ **comment ça va ? ça f'sait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose de normal hein? x'D  
**_ _ **  
Cet Os est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une charmante demoiselle Julia Lutecia sur un de ces couples préférer : le Tuffcup.  
**_ _ **Harold et Kranedur (yé souis français, les noms sont donc en français nom d'un épis de maïs.)  
**_ _ **Guimauve en force.**_

 _ **Mes correctrice étant en vacances donc indisponible je suis désolé pour les fautes qu'il y aura et les corrigerais dé que possible (...)  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture bande de petits insectes cartonnées.**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

En cette belle nuit étoilés, Harold parcourait le ciel, faisant sa ronde perpétuel au tour du village, profitant de dernier moment de la journée, ou il pouvait encore voler avec Krokmou et se sentir libre. Pas de pirouette ou de vol en solo néanmoins, il ne désirait finir une nouvelle fois dans un mur, ou du moins, il préférait faire cela de journée, cela étant plus facile, car au moins il savait dans quoi il fonçait.  
Il sourit, fermant les yeux et se redressa, enlevant son casque et profitant une dernière fois du vent glacial qui passait sur lui. Il frissonnait.  
C'était agréable.  
Être un dragon était vraiment génial. Voler sur le dos de son ami l'était tout autant.  
Il remit son casque et caressa la tête de celui-ci avant de s'accrocher à la selle, disant à son ami qu'il était le moment de rentrer à la maison.

Quand il fut enfin au sol, la première chose qu'il se dit à faire était de prendre une douche. La course de dragon de cet après midi ayant aidée à la mauvaise odeur à se développé mais il n'y avait pas eu que cela...  
Caressant la tête de l'animal, il se demandais si son père n'avait pas utilisé toute l'eau du bassin. Tout au pire, il n'aurait qu'a aller en remplir.  
Encore.  
Alors qu'il s'approcha de son foyer,après avoir retirer une nouvelle fois son casque "Par Thor, tu fouette!" fut presque crié à son égard. Il soupira, riant, et se retourna vers la voix grave et familière.

-Ce que tu à fais pendant la course pour attraper le mouton noir ne m'as pas aidé. dit il, en croisant les bras, le dévisageant d'un regard malicieux.  
-La bombe puante était l'idée de ma soeur. mais c'est vrai que c'était drôle de te l'envoyer. Surtout la tête que vous avez fait !

Il était trop loin de Krokmou pour qu'il arrive a le faire tomber en donnant un coup de queue. Le dragon mit de coté sa petite vengeance alors que les deux hommes riait de bon coeur, Harold balançant la tête de droite a gauche, se rapprochant de Kranedur

-J'ai eu une idée !  
-Je craint le pire. plaisanta le jeune Haddock.  
-Ha ha! Non sérieusement, ça devrait te plaire.  
-hm ?  
-Aller, suis moi , tu verra.  
-Attend deux minutes, je dois nourrir Krokmou avant.  
-Ah...

Krokmou regarda Kranedur d'un air blasée, et de façon très immature il lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, ce qui fit rire Harold. "ça sera vite" émit il, en déposant un rapide baisée sur la joue du blond qui fut légèrement surpris et se crispa, regardant sur le coté, les joues légèrement rouge, riant par la gêne.  
Harold et Krokmou était rentrée à l'intérieur, saluant son père qui jouait avec un bébé dragon, un "Ailes de la mort". Rapidement il lui donna sa ration, la bête se jeta sur la nourriture, regardant vite fait ou se trouvait le bébé, toujours dans les bras de Stoik, très loin de sa nourriture, et se remit à déguster. Il déposa son casque sur une commode et lui caressa la tête, lui conseillant de se reposer en commençant à s'en aller. Il lacha les deux poissant qu'il avait en bouche et se rapprocha de son ami, émmetant un grognement doux. Harold sourit et le rassura, qu'il n'y aurais pas de problème. Le furie Nocturne hésita un moment avant qu'Harold ne dise "Il va te le manger tes poissons." De suite, la bête se retourna pour voir le petit à quelques mètres de son repas.  
Il fallut a peine trois mouvement et un regard noir pour faire fuir le bébé dans les bras de stoik qui calma le petit. Krokmou regarda la ou son ami était mais il avait était rapide et avait déjà disparu de la maison. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dinner.

* * *

Pendant un moment les deux hommes avaient discuter, l'un lançant des vannes, qui ne fit que rire le second, qui se demandais bien ou il l'emmenait. Ils étaient entrée dans la forêt depuis quinze minutes, ils n'y voyaient pratiquement rien, seul la lune les éclairait.  
Après encore plusieurs minutes de marche, ils étaient enfin arrivé.  
Entouré de roche et de terre, se trouvait une grande étendu d'eau, un petit feu de camps se trouvant non loin leurs permettaient de voir l'endroit, apparemment désert calme, magnifique.

-En survolant les environ avec pète, et les deux autres, dit il à voix basse, j'ai découvert cet endroit. Ont s'y étaient arrêter rapidement pour jeter un oeil, et hormis des poissons rien ne se trouve dedans. ça la faisait chier alors on est rapidement partit, mais je m'étais dit que ça pourrait te plaire...

L'attention que lui portait cet homme l'étonnerais toujours, bien que cela s'était développé depuis qu'il était ensemble. Il était ému. Un sourire s'était formé sur ces lèvres et il s'approcha du petit lac et plongea ces doigts dans l'eau, frissonnant au contact froid qui fut bon. Il releva la tête, apercevant deux serviette non loin du feu de camps et regarda Kranedur, l'émerveillement se lisant facilement dans ces pupilles émeraude.

-On y va ? proposa Harold.  
-Je n'aime pas spécialement prendre des bains, mais avec toi je suis partant.

Ils se sourient.  
Les vêtements furent rapidement enlevé, chacun étant légèrement perturbé par le corps et la nudité de l'autre, Harold entra en premier dans l'eau, doucement, gémissant au contact froid, sa respiration s'accélérant, tentant de calmer son souffle. il poussa un petit cri quand Kranedur sauta dans l'eau l'éclaboussant. Quand il remonta à la surface, ces cheveux cachant complètement son visage, Harold le regarda blasé, alors qu'il souriait, fière de sa connerie, qui fit plus rire Harold.

-Tu sais que changer trop vite la température du corps peut te causer une hydrocution ?  
-Gné ? Hydro quoi ?  
-C'est un choc thermique entre un être humain et un environnement aquatique. Elle provoque un arrêt cardio-ventilatoire qui entraîne généralement une perte de connaissance suivie d'une noyade si la personne n'est pas sauvé rapidement.  
-D'accord...Merci Dragonpédia.  
-Hein ?  
-Ho rien...

Le châtain se rapprocha et colla son front au sien et l'enlaça.

-Tu fais exprès de vouloir m'inquiéter ?  
-Non, mais si c'est le cas, es ce que ça marche?

Harold soupira inquiet. Le blond s'en voulu. un peu.

-Allez, c'est une blague, le rassura t-il

Il ne répondit rien, et se décolla, regardant l'eau. Kranedur se gratta le crâne et pris sa main, voulant se rapprocher du bord ou il pourrait s'assoir tout en restant dans l'eau mais le corps d'Harold tomba en avant, la tête dans l'eau faisant un plat. Il riait mais quand il vit qu'il ne bougeait pas pendant plusieurs secondes, le blond s'affola rapidement, et le releva de l'eau, les yeux de celui-ci était fermé, il ne donnait aucun signe. La peur et l'inquiétude de Kranedur augmentait de plus en plus jusqu'a ce qu'il entende "hé ben alors, on s'inquiète ?"

Un ange passa. Kranedur le regarda perplexe alors que son amant lui souriait d'un air sadique.

-Tu t'est payé ma tronche...  
-Marrant n'es ce pas ?

Il voulu l'attaquer mais le châtain l'évita rapidement, riant. Il l'avait cherché. Leurs petite bataille dura quelques minutes, le temps que le blond se calme et l'attrape, finalement pour l'enlacer.  
Au grand ettonement d'Harold, il s'excusa , et toute peur fut dissipé.

Leur front était de nouveau collés, mais pas leurs bouches  
Pas encore du moins.  
Leurs soufflent se confondaient. Leur yeux se regardait amoureusement.  
Harold baissa ces pupilles, regardant le torse bien bâti de son aimé. L'eau montait jusqu'au niveau des hanches, cachant le reste du corps, comme si elle agissait comme une censure bien qu'il avait déjà vu le beau sexe du blond.  
Ces mains mouillés se posèrent sur ces hanches et les caressa, fermant les yeux de Kranedur, savourant plus du moment, des caresses. Le blond effleura ces lèvres des siennes, ouvrant légèrement les yeux, la bouche semi ouverte.  
Il déglutit et l'embrassa fougueusement, penchant la tête sur le coté, posant ces mains dans son dos, qui glissèrent lentement jusqu'en bas, pour aller sous l'eau, sur les fesses ferme et fraiche du beau châtain.  
Leurs corps se collèrent, comme s'ils s'embrassaient aussi.  
Les mains d'Harold descendirent aussi des hanches, allant plus bas et derrière, s'agrippant aussi aux douce fesses de son blond.  
Les langues se touchait, s'enroulait, dansant dans les palais. Les deux hommes fondaient.  
Il commençait à désirer beaucoup plus, le bout de leur érection sortant de l'eau.  
Sans quitter les lèvres juteuse, le jeune Haddock le fit reculer jusqu'à la parois de roche et le plaqua délicatement contre.  
Il s'écarta avec douceur et aspira ses lèvres une a une, d'abord celle du haut, puis celle du bas, la suçotant avidement alors qu'il caressa l'entrée de ces fesses. Kranedur gémissait de plaisir et fit de même avec ça main, taquinant l'anneau de chair de son index. Harold lacha sa lèvre, gémissant son nom avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, amoureusement, le souffle saccadé.  
Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux hommes s'étaient dit "Je t'aime" le rouge au joues, il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour continuer leurs caresse, baiser.

Ils avaient peu de moment pour se montrer leur amour, s'embrasser, être tranquille ensemble. S'adonner à ce genre de chose, de plaisir. Et ce soir, sous le regard de la lune il allait en profiter au maximum.

End

* * *

Hs : la phrase de fin, faut que je la sorte dans un autre truc, ça pourrait être épique. x'D

Voila voila ma grande, joyeux anniversaire encore, j'espère que cette os ta plus! gros bisous reine des soubrettes :3  
J'espere également qu'il vous aura plus, Oh lecteur chéries. On se retrouve dimanche pour une troisième crackfic ! (arrêter ? héhé non )  
Bonne journée/soirée a tous

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
